


Daddy's Floaty Kitten

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid - Freeform, Infantilism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Overstimulation, Subspace, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and likes to get called pretty, daddy!harry, happy crying, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, louis gets overwhelmed easily, louis wears panties, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew what Louis wanted when he was like this.<br/>No, what Louis needed.<br/>There were days when Louis needed to feel Harry around him constantly. When he needed to be filled up all day long, when he would cry when he wasn’t connected to Harry in one way or another. When he wants to suckle and be plugged and be fingered and fucked all day and all night long.<br/>This was one of those days.<br/>“Oh little one. Want daddy inside you too? Special touches?"</p><p>Or the one where Louis is Harry's hybrid, and he's feeling very little today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Floaty Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I got such a wonderful response from my first shot of this, I'm so surprised!  
> Here's the second one, as requested! I hope you all like it, let me know if you still want more ^.^ 
> 
> xx

Louis was Harry's tiny, helpless baby.  
He had kitten ears and a kitten tail and he purred when he was happy and he was all Harry's.  
Louis was eighteen, but up inside of his head he was really, really little.  
He called Harry daddy, and his daddy had started taking tablets for him so that he could produce milk that little baby Lou could drink from and it was really, really lovely.

 

There are days where Louis is so little that he can’t even make sense of the world. Where his head feels all nice and fuzzy, and he’s not really able to make sense of the real world.  
Even while he’s like this though, he’s still focussed on Harry, his daddy is his entire world. It was like his brain was a camera that had an autofocus on Harry, and it made the rest of the world all blurry. It was so nice because his head was all fuzzy and he couldn't process his words or his thoughts together, all he knew right now was just Harry. His lovely daddy.

Even while Harry was still sleeping after the two had been napping for hours, and he was sleepy and fuzzy and all lovely and warm, and he just really wanted his milk.

 

He yawned, blue eyes blinking slowly. He was quiet for a while, feeling all safe and lovely in Harry’s arms. He was content like that for a while, but he was soon rubbing at Harry's chest softly, before deciding he really did want to suckle. His daddy always had milk for him, ever since he started taking those tablets. He loved it so much. He loved knowing that his daddy could look after him, loved that Harrys body could do that for him. Just like a real, tiny little baby. 

He looked up at Harry's sleeping face, before he slipped his head up and under Harry's shirt, lips finding their way to Harry's nipple, gently pulling and tugging ever so gently at the bud until he could feel gentle streams of sweet, warm milk fall into his mouth, causing a soft sigh to leave his lips.

He drank like that for a while, eyelashes fluttering against Harry’s chest as his lips worked at his nipple, the warm milk filling his tummy and making him feel all nice and warm and lovely. 

The gentle, wet feeling of Louis' lips had caused Harry to wake up, blinking a few times into consciousness, before realising what was happening, and he couldn't help but coo down at Louis, "Oh angel. You're my little boy, aren't you. You're my little baby right now, huh? You're so little, boo."  
Harry knew instantly what had happened, knew that somehow Louis had regressed over his nap.

Louis didn't respond, just somehow managed to press his body closer to harry, not letting even a gap of space between their bodies. He tucked his body up closer, curling his legs up as he suckled. He was so, so little. Daddy's teeny tiny baby. He absolutely drowned in the praises, letting them wash over him as harry moved a sleepy hand over to scratch gently at Louis' ears, causing the kitten to purr as he suckled.

"Not too much, baby", Harry reminded, carefully pulling Louis just a hint closer after kissing his ears, where his fingers had previously been rubbing over, and Louis just purred in response, rubbing his tongue gently over it, feeling all safe and little pressed against harry, tucked into his shirt.

"Baby", Harry cooed. "Not too much, pull off little one. Daddy'll make you feel all safe anyway, even without the milk, baby", he promised, causing Louis to let out a small whimper of protest.  
He didn't want to stop suckling. He was a baby, a tiny little baby that wanted his daddy's milk.

"oh angel, little one, be good."  
Harry had to force Louis' mouth away, but before Louis could open his mouth to start wailing, Harry interrupted with a gentle kiss to Louis' pouted lips, causing Louis to poke his head out of Harrys shirt just enough to allow their lips to move together.  
After the kiss though, Louis' head ducked back under Harrys shirt, feeling all safe and secure under it, even if he couldn’t drink right now.

"Oh Lou", Harry cooed, kissing him softly. "Want daddy to get you some food, huh? Get something into your beautiful tummy? Or do you want to play? Or cuddle?"

"Play...cuddle.... Mm- daddy." Little Louis didn't know what he wanted, he just wanted everything, he just wanted Harry. And it was so overwhelming knowing that he had it all, knowing that he always, always had his daddy there.

"Let's start with food", Harry cooed, getting up and carrying Louis into the kitchen, causing the little hybrids legs to wrap around Harry's waist, looping his ankles, his arms around his neck and his head buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling a breath as he let the smell of Harry fill his lungs. His daddy always smelt so nice.

 

Louis loved when Harry would treat him like this, would carry him to the kitchen and set him down. He’d feed him with real baby food, because that’s what little babies ate. And Louis was a tiny little baby.

"Open up for the chu chu train then", Harry whispered, holding up a spoonful of mashed apples and carrots to Louis’ thin little lips, causing the boy to giggle sweetly.  
His daddy was so silly. He loved him so much. He opened up his mouth big and wide, shutting his eyes  
Harry fed Louis a spoonful, gently cleaning him off afterwards. "You're so cute, darling.”  
Louis smiled adoringly at harry, puckering his lips for a kiss and giggling again once his request was answered with a quick little kiss, before continuing to be fed. The whole feed was alternated between spoonfuls of baby food and little kisses until Louis’ little belly was all filled up.

"Such a good job, my little kitten. Do you want to play now? Or are you too little for that? "  
Louis shook his head, eyebrows furrowing again as he was left with the same problem as before "daddy... Want, want daddy."  
"What do you want, love? Can you use big boy words, love? Do you want to cuddle?" Harry’s voice came out sweet and nurturing as he tried to please his baby, but Louis’ voice just came out as whimper. Big boy words weren’t happening today.  
"Daddy," Louis shut his eyes, pressing his lips to Harry's neck. He didn't know what he wanted. He just wanted harry, every piece of him.  
"Cuddles? Or kisses? Or special touches?" Harry knew what was happening, he knew Louis was so deep in his little headset that big words weren’t coming out, that big boy feelings were all stuck and swirling in his tummy and he didn’t know how to decipher them.  
Louis let out a small whimper, "want... Want... all daddy, just want all!"

 

And that’s all it took for Harry to understand, for Harry to nod an understanding and take Louis back up to their bedroom, where he lay down with the little boy in their bed, just holding him and stroking through his hair, "Want to suckle?"

Louis had tears visible in his eyes now, already feeling overwhelmed with everything. He wanted everything and every part of harry all at once and knowing that he could have all of that was just something so overwhelming to him. He nodded with a little sniffle, holding onto Harry tightly as Harry’s shirt was immediately taken off, Louis’ shirt following soon after. The feeling of their bodies together with nothing in between always made Louis feel more safe and close.  
Harry was quick to press Louis close and to help him to attach his lips, and Louis quickly began to suckle as Harry let out soft whispers of ‘Go on, little one. Daddy loves you, so much.”

Louis instantly latched on, letting out small, sweet suckling noises as he drank, his tail flicking as Harry rubbed at the base of Louis' tail in between kissing his ears sweetly, "Oh, baby. You're so good"

Harry knew what Louis wanted when he was like this.  
No, what Louis needed.  
There were days when Louis needed to feel Harry around him constantly. When he needed to be filled up all day long, when he would cry when he wasn’t connected to Harry in one way or another. When he wants to suckle and be plugged and be fingered and fucked all day and all night long.  
This was one of those days.  
“Oh little one. Want daddy inside you too? Special touches?"

After a cry of an agreement from Louis, too little and overwhelmed to even manage out real words, Harry began to undress the two of them completely, taking every moment as slow as humanely possible, allowing Louis to continue to suckle the entire time.  
"Oh baby. You're so pretty", he cooed once Louis was down to his pretty little knickers.  
He was so, so pretty for his daddy, already half hard in his laced knickers.

"Daddy's going to touch his little boy now", Harry whispered after just watching his little baby for a while, moving a finger to gently stroke over Louis' bulge while his other hand began gently massaging his bum, and Louis’ little suckling noises grew stronger and louder at the feeling, a gentle moan escaping his body, muffled by the milk.

Harry cooed at Louis, he simply couldn't help it. Such a sweet, innocent little baby.  
"Good boy, baby", he cooed, moving his hand faster while slipping both under Louis' panties, “Going to touch my baby properly now, hm?”.  
Louis let out a soft gasp at the feeling of proper contact, hips instantly bucking into Harry's hand in desperation, which caused a gentle noise of disapproval from Harry.  
"Sh, daddy's going to take care of you, you need to let daddy do it", he cooed, kissing his head before he moved in to gently pull Louis’ panties down, the task being difficult with the position they were in, and Louis’ legs instantly began to kick desperately.

"Let me help you, little one", Harry whispered, laying Louis down and pulling his panties away, before he grabbed the lube, guiding his nipple back to Louis' mouth once they were both laying down again, the kitten making greedy suckling sounds, making Harry chuckle softly, "Oh little one, you'll be fine, doing good", he cooed, curling his slick fingers over Louis' cock, slowly moving his hand in slow, gentle movements.  
Louis let out a low, elongated moan then, eyes fluttering shut again as he felt Harry’s hand glide over his little cock, massaging it in his hand before he pulled away to gentle touch his hole, before Harry’s massive finger slipped ever so gently inside of the tiny boy, "you're so good; baby. My little baby…"

They continue like this for a while, Harry’s thick, long fingers gently pumping inside of his tiny boys even tinier hole while Louis squirms at the feeling silently begging for ‘more daddy, need more’ while Harry’s whispering gentle things like ‘you look so pretty, my tiny baby’ and ‘going to make you feel so lovely.’  
Louis’ tiny prick is ridiculously hard against his tummy, and there’s fat little tears falling from his cheeks, his head fuzzy as he tries to focus on how nice Harry’s fingers feel around him. They’re deep inside of him, four fingers stretching him and occasionally brushing at his prostate, sometimes resting their and rubbing against it, which causes more tears and more moans and harsher suckles at Harrys nipple as he desperately tries to ground himself so he doesn’t float off.  
“It’s okay baby boy, you can cum,” he whispers, and as soon as Louis’ been given permission he’s releasing all over his tiny tummy, lips quivering slightly and eyes shutting tightly as his orgasm spills from his body, soon letting out hurried little breaths as his breathing returns to semi-normal and his suckling is back to an even, steady pace.

“Colour baby. What’s your colour?” Harry asks as he gently removes his fingers from the boy, and when he hears a barely audible ‘green’, he smiles, “Daddy’s going to make love you now, okay beautiful? Going to fill you up.”

And that’s exactly what he does. Harry changes their position slightly so Louis’ laying down on the bed and Harry’s laying on top of him. He knows how much his baby loves it when he lays on top of him, he knows that it makes Louis feel grounded, that the weight of Harry on top of him forces him to keep his head, forces him to stay in reality for a little bit longer.  
He slicks up his own cock, gently holding Louis’ hips as he pushes in, earning a little mewling noise from the boy underneath him.  
It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Louis is always just as tight, and Harry basks in the feeling, removing Louis’ lips from his nipple to kiss him, tasting his own milk and the reminants of the baby food from earlier and the always consistant taste of just Louis mixed in with it all. He begins to slowly thrust inside of the boy, causing low purrs and soft meows and moans as he drags out each thrust long and deep and slow. Louis’ already came once, so the kitten is in no sudden rush to get off again, just enjoying the feeling of being filled up, which he loves so much.  
Harry lets out a groan into Louis’ mouth as his thrusts quicken, “Feel so beautiful, my little love. Going to make daddy fill you all up, huh? Daddy’s going to fill you all up, and then plug you up so you have daddy in you all day long…”

Louis’ a weeping mess by now, always is by the end of sex. He’s never been able to handle what he feels with it with Harry, he’s never been able to cope with how wonderful Harry makes him feel, and the poor little hybrid resorts to crying.  
Harry understands though, of course he does. And he’s quick to kiss the tears away, knowing that the tears mean’s that Louis’ both close to reaching his high, and he’s about to reach sub-space, “Its okay, angel. It’s okay… You can let go,” he whispers, his arms wrapping around Louis’ body to hold him while he steadily fucks into him, so Louis knows he’s safe, so that Louis knows that he can let all of his emotions take over and that Harry will still be here when he comes back.

And Louis does, he lets the tears stream freely, ears against his head as his eyes flutter as he cums for the second time. He feels his head grow fuzzy and his body fill with tingles. He feels everything fade away, feels nothing but the feeling of Harry thrusting into him. Everything else is so, so far away. He’s on the clouds, he’s floating through the sky and it’s the most lovely thing in the whole world. He hears Harry let out a grunt, and then he feels himself being all filled up with Harry and it’s just wonderful. He can hear purring, and he can only assume it’s coming from him, because his daddy can’t purr.  
He hears Harrys voice somewhere in the distance, pulling him back up from his clouds, but it’s so nice there, he doesn’t want to get pulled back into reality. Want’s to stay feeling all full and all floaty forever, it’s just lovely…

“Lou, kitten. Come back to me, baby,” Harry’s words are soft and gentle as he strokes over Louis’ ears, watching the boys clouded eyes and blissed out expression. This isn’t the first time this has happened, Louis goes under all the time, and it’s always a struggle to bring him back up. Constant praises and sweet touches is what does it, and Harry has hours’ worth of both lined up for him.  
“You did so well, my beautiful kitten. Daddy loves you so much, can you come back to daddy, love?” He whispers as he cradles him, “Love you, so much. So much Loubear, you did such a good job, daddy has more cuddles and kisses and more milk for you, my sweetheart,” he whispers, his strong arms cradling Louis’ slightly shaky body as Louis lets out a gentle noise, eye’s fluttering before they’re looking around to find Harry, a small smile on the hybrids lips when he finally makes eye contact with Harry.  
“Hi, daddy.”

Harry smiles down at his little boy, kissing his lips, “what’s your colour, princess?”  
Louis’ quiet for a moment before he answers, “green.”  
Harry nods once, “Good boy, my good boy, going to pull out now okay?”  
But Louis’ crying again as soon as Harry does, letting out protests of ‘No, daddy!’ and ‘daddy, red, red, red!’ 

Harry knows this stage though, knows how desperately Louis feels the constant need to be full, so Harry’s quick to shush him with gentle touches as he reaches over to their bedside drawer to pull out Louis’ pretty pink plug and push it inside him, and Louis’ instantly quiet again, letting out a soft little noise once he’s full.  
Harry can’t help but smile, pulling Louis back into his arms. It’s a bit like a pacifier, really. Louis’ not settled unless he has one, and Harry finds that quite endearing, “Sleep now, my little angel,” he whispers once he knows Louis’ not floaty, and just feeling blissful and sleepy and happy.

Louis falls asleep as if on cue, his thumb to his lips and his pretty pink plug in his bum and his daddy’s arms around him.  
He’s a very happy baby kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas for more in this series, so let me know some of your ideas and I'l write them! xx


End file.
